custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Airship
An Airship was a flying vehicle that was commonly used in Metru Nui as a method of cargo transport. History Airships were originally created in Metru Nui, where they were used to transport goods, other cargo, and infrequently, passengers. Like all forms of transport, they were based at the Moto-Hub inLe-Metru. Airships were built, maintained, and piloted by the Le-Matoran of Metru Nui.They served as the primary method of doing this, and were a common sight in the skies of Metru Nui. Most airships were aesthetically the same, with little variation even between different models. There have been attempts to create faster versions of airships, but these attempts failed due to the lack of the proper technology. Prior to the Great Cataclysm, travel via airship was strictly prohibited for ordinary Matoran without a supervisor's authorization. Airship pilots were highly respected because it could have taken years for them to master this complicated piloting system. Airships, despite serving as an efficient form of transportation, were not able to travel for long distances due to their poor fuel consumption, and the resources necessary to construct one outside of Metru Nui made this impossible regardless. After the Great Cataclysm, all airships were destroyed by the invading Visorak. The Toa Hordika made six airships made from custom parts, and during the Great Rescue they managed to transport all the Matoran of Metru Nui to the island of Mata Nui, where they were disassembled, and used to build the various Koro around the island. HT Adventures ]] After the Great Cataclysm, during the immigration of Matoran to Bio-Land, the sport of airship racing was invented. The sport was later played on the recreated Spherus Magna. Grandeg created a fleet of airships during his attempt to conquer the Four Great Lands. After Grandeg's defeat, they were later reused by the Gruissiono inhabitants. BZPower Battles It is known that at some point the Order of Mata Nui developed a new form of airship. It was used to find Kakamu, and was most likely destroyed. Mechanisms Airships were typically piloted for the most part by Le-Matoran. The levitation of the craft itself was attributed to a pulley system that pressed levitation disks to the frame to cause the vessel to ascend, and likewise used increase weight disks to descend. The main body of the airship was comprised of the storage bay, to allow for the most efficient use of space. The first and smaller segment of the airship contained the majority of flying mechanisms and the cockpit, while the second segment was the storage bay. Known airships *Arthur's battleship *Grandeg's airships *''The Black Soul'' Trivia *Airships were used in several battles in many parallel universes, including the one in which the Battle of the Southern Continent took place. Appearances *''Beastmaster'' *''Dark Future'' *''FuSoTech World Survival: Season 1'' *''Into the Unknown'' *''Keerahk-655: Sentience and the Law'' *''Killcount'' *''Render's Blog'' *''The Shadow Unleashed'' *''The Story of Fonorak Nui'' *''The Vakumi Chronicles'' *''Universal War'' HT Adventures *Airship Race *Piraka Attack *''Quest for the Four Great Lands'' *''The Noble Tasks: The Dark Sides of Us All'' Alternate Universes *''Frozen Calling'' Category:Vehicles